The invention relates to packaging for displaying, storing and shipping recordable media items, including CDs, DVDs, software and the like.
CDs are typically packaged in jewel cases. Jewel cases are usually made of rigid plastic. A jewel case typically has a spine which allows information concerning the CD contained inside it to be displayed when the case and its contents are stored, or displayed on retail shelves. Ordinarily, multiple CDs are shipped in their jewel cases in a larger shipping box which protects the jewel cases during shipping. Jewel cases are often much larger and heavier (i.e., bulkier) than the CDs held within them. In addition, jewel cases tend to cost more than they should because they tend to be oversized. Disadvantages of jewel cases are that they take up significantly more retail shelf space than necessary, use of a shipping box is preferred to minimize breakage during shipping, and they tend to cost more to ship than they should because they are bulkier than they need to be.
DVDs are ordinarily packaged in eases typically made out of vinyl or other relatively soft plastic and/or paperboard cases. Like jewel cases, DVD cases are ordinarily much larger and heavier (i.e., bulkier) than the DVDs held within them. Thus, disadvantages of DVD cases, like jewel cases, is that they take up significantly more retail shelf space than necessary, and they tend to cost more to ship than they should because they are bulkier than necessary.
Software is ordinarily packaged in flat sleeves. Accompanying software manuals are typically packaged with the sleeves in a larger, outer box with added packaging materials. Software boxes containing the sleeve and manual are preferably shipped in larger shipping boxes to avoid damage. Disadvantages of software boxes, as with jewel and DVD cases, is that they typically take up significantly more retail shelf space than necessary, and tend to be costly to ship.
Display packaging is available which can be used to display one or more CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like. One type of such display packaging is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,641,063, 5,613,311 and 5,608,977 (the xe2x80x9c""063,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c""311,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c""977xe2x80x9d patents, respectively). Such packaging is usually constructed from heavyweight paper. Prior art packaging tends to be smaller and lighter than jewel and DVD cases, and software boxes. In addition, since such packaging is typically constructed of heavyweight paper, it tends to be unbreakable, unlike jewel cases.
Prior art display packaging is typically constructed with a pocket for inserting the CD, DVD, software disk or the like which has an edge, the upper portion of which is generally linear, be it generally horizontal or slanted or angled, or generally linear with a notch in the center thereof. The lower portion of the edge, which forms the bottom of the pocket, is generally in the shape of a sector of a circle so as to conform to the shape of the bottom portion of the CD, DVD, or software disk placed therein. The lower portion tends to hold the CD, DVD or software disk placed therein from its bottom. The lower portion can also have embossments to further aid in holding the CD, DVD or software disk placed therein from its bottom. Typically the CD, DVD, or software disk is not held from its top. The pocket typically does not open very wide or is difficult to open very wide, and tends not to allow for easy or automatic insertion of CDs, DVDs, software disks and/or the like.
In addition, prior art display packaging typically does not have a spine. xe2x80x9cSpine,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means a generally flat area having a height that is significantly smaller than its width, yet which has a height sufficient to display information thereon.
Such display packaging also does not typically have an elongate member such that it can enfold the package, provide added advertising space for retail display advertising, and provide added protection during shipping. Moreover, display packaging tends to be capable of holding and displaying CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like, but not bulkier items, such as software manuals, due to space and construction limitations.
Thus, disadvantages of prior art display packaging include that, when stored or displayed in retail shelf space, information concerning the content of the packaging cannot be viewed by or is not visible to customers. Another disadvantage is that CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like typically cannot be easily inserted, whether by hand or by automated equipment, into the pocket. Such display packaging is also preferably provided with additional packaging when shipped to avoid damage to its contents during shipping. Moreover, prior art display packaging does not allow software manuals and other bulkier items to be shipped with the CD, DVD, software disks and the like.
In addition, jewel cases and prior art display packaging typically require unduly complex automated processes for their assembly or to insert the CD, DVD, software disk and the like therein. DVD cases and software boxes typically require hand assembly because they are usually constructed from multiple pieces and/or are of such a design that the DVDs or disks, manuals and other packaging material cannot be easily or automatically inserted in the package.
What is desired, therefore, is a packaging system for CDs, DVDs, software and the like that takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is relatively light weight and durable, yet which allows information concerning the contents of the system to be viewed when the system is displayed on retail shelf space or is otherwise stored. What is also desired is a packaging system that is relatively small, light weight and durable, yet which provides added protection during shipping. What is still further desired is a packaging system that is relatively small, light weight and durable, yet which can be relatively easily assembled using relatively simple automated assembly equipment. Further desired is a packaging system that is relatively small, light weight and durable, yet one in which bulky items, such as software manuals and the like, can be packaged. None of which features are found in the prior art packaging disclosed in the ""063, the ""311 and the ""977 patents.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a packaging system which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, yet which is durable and allows information to be displayed thereon when the packaging system is stored on a retail shelf.
Another object of the invention to provide a packaging system which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is relatively small and light weight, yet is durable, and provides added protection during shipping.
A further object of the invention is to provide a packaging system which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is relatively small and light weight, yet is durable, and allows for relatively easy assembly using relatively simple automated assembly equipment.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a packaging system which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is relatively small and light weight, yet is durable, and allows bulky manuals and the like to be packaged with the CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like packaged therein.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious and may in part appear hereinafter.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are achieved by providing a packaging system for CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like including a base having upper and lower panels with outer and inner ends, the inner ends having central portions. The panels are hingedly connected together along their respective outer and inner ends. The central portions of the inner ends are spaced apart from each other to define an elongate slot. The packaging system also includes an upright body connected to the base and extending upwardly therefrom through the slot. The body comprises a plurality of opposing panels which defines a pocket with an edge. At least one of the opposing panels of the upright body has an elongate vertical edge portion arranged relative to the slot such that the upright body is capable of beign maintained upright relative to the base so that the media item is displayed. The pocket edge has an upper opening which generally has a shape such that the media item is held therein, a lower opening with a nonlinear shape, and opposing ends which terminate in holes. At least one of the plurality of opposing panels of the upright body has an elongate vertical edge portion of considerable extent arranged in outwardly and downwardly diverging relation to the slot so as to provide progressively increasing frictional engagement with proximal end portions of the slot, which maintains the packaging system in a display position. The system further comprises an elongate member connected to the base with a construction such that the elongate member is capable of enfolding the base and a face which provides added stiffness and durability.
Preferably, the elongate member is comprised of at least two panels and a spine hingedly connected between the panels such that it is adjacent to the inner ends of the base when the base is collapsed. It is advantageous for the upright body portion to have more than one pocket and/or the elongate member to have one or more pockets to receive and retain more than one CD, DVD, software disk and/or the like. It is also advantageous for the elongate member to have a pouch hingedly connected to it for holding bulky items within the packaging system.
The invention and its particular features will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered with reference to the accompanying drawings.